


Wrapped around your neck

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Discovering Kinks, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima wears a choker and sees that it has an interesting effect on Kuroo.He decides to test something out.________________Based on the prompt: Collar/Belt





	Wrapped around your neck

**Author's Note:**

> Going to try out some days of Kinktober (using prompts from several lists I've come across) to practice writing smut. So if it's awkward, I apologise in advance.

Tsukishima was tired and just wanted to go home. 

He can't believe he let Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kenma talk him into modelling for Yachi’s new clothes line. Don't get him wrong, he loved the designs and supported her 100%. But he was no model. Yet here he was, dressed head to toe in Yachi’s fashion line and wearing jewellery after a day long photoshoot. (Ok, it was just a couple of rings and a necklace – “it's a choker, Tsukishima.” –, but they still count!) They let him keep the outfit, he was too tired to change out anyway.

He got home and took his shoes off at the entrance. He headed straight for his room and collapsed on the bed. He had no idea that modelling could be this tiring. Well maybe just for this shoot since they had him running around to get some action shots. 

He touched the choker he was wearing, it took a few moments for him to get used to having it around his neck but it actually felt…nice. It was a centimetre thick black velvet band that wrapped snug around his neck. Nothing fancy, but it helped accentuate the outfit. 

He turned his head towards the door when he heard a scuffle behind it and smiled when Kuroo entered the room. A bag of take out in his hand. “Hey, moonshine. I got us a little something. Knowing you, you haven't eaten yet, am I right?” 

“You're the best” Tsukishima got up and kissed Kuroo helping him with his stuff. Missing the way Kuroo's eyes were trained on his neck and filled with a lust he tried to shake away. 

But Tsukishima did catch the glances Kuroo would send him, or his neck to be exact, when they were eating and the sigh of relief Kuroo let out, that contrasted the look of disappointment in his eyes, when Tsukishima took off the choker.  _ Hmmm… Interesting. _

Tsukishima pretended to not notice a thing but he already had a plan in his head. 

A couple of hours on the Internet and a few days later, Tsukishima had a package that would help answer his suspicions.

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, making sure he didn't look as silly as he felt. 

He had one of Tetsurou’s hoodies on and was in his plain black underwear, not wanting to wear anything that might distract from the main attraction; An inch and a half thick leather O-ring collar hidden behind the hood of the hoodie. 

Happy with his look he sat on the bed and checked his phone. Tetsurou should be back soon. In the meantime he played some music and hummed along to it.

Once Kuroo came home he immediately went and hugged Tsukishima from behind and kissed his cheek and trailed them down to his neck but froze when his lips pressed against something that was definitely not skin.

“Kei,” Kuroo's voice was shaky, weak, Tsukishima heard the audible gulp he took before asking. “What's that you have on?” 

Tsukishima smirked and slowly turned around, showing his husband the collar he was sporting. “I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?” 

Kuroo's eyes darkened with lust and he didn't trust his voice so just nodded instead. 

Tsukishima grinned, delighted.  _ Gosh, he was an idiot! How did he not realise that Kuroo had this kink? He knew that Kuroo loved his neck, would lather it with love and leave marks all over it, he should have known having something wrapped around it would do things to Tetsu.  _

Tsukishima crawled towards Kuroo and practically tore his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, before he too removed his hoodie. Tsukishima straddled him grinding down on Kuroo while Kuroo nibbled along his jaw, his left hand cradling Tsukishima’s neck while his thumb stoked the leather collar. 

“You look perfect in this. When you had that choker on last week I– fuck! It took everything in me not to ravish you right then and there.” 

Tsukishima giggled before whispering in Kuroo's ear. “I would have let you.” 

The next thing Tsukishima knew his back was on the bed with Kuroo hovering over him, his trousers gone but he had his belt still in his hand. He had a predatory look in his eyes that sent a pleasurable shiver down Tsukishima's spine. “Kei, could I–… Is it ok if I bind your hands?” Kuroo gulped.

Tsukishima grinned broadly and nodded. “Do what you want Tetsu, I'm all yours tonight.” 

Kuroo wasted no time in binding his hands together with his belt, once tied he pinned them down above his head with one hand. The other pulled Tsukishima's underwear down, before they reached under to grope Tsukishima's cheeks only to stop when he felt something slick. He grinned down at Tsukishima and practically purred. “You got ready for me?” While he ground down against Tsukishima making the blond gasp and buck up to get more friction. 

“Yes! Tetsu, didn't want to wait, I want you so bad.” He whined and a second later Kuroo was buried deep inside him. The sudden feeling of being filled completely had Tsukishima's toes curl and pre-come leak from his dick. 

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into a hungry kiss by his collar, the act had Tsukishima moaning into the kiss. Kuroo started pounding away into Tsukishima, spurred on by the sounds that spilled from Tsukishima's lips, his face buried in Tsukishima's neck as he nipped and licked the skin around the collar. 

Tsukishima was in pure bliss, Kuroo was more passionate tonight, his thrusts hit his prostate dead on each time, hard and deep, all the while he kept Tsukishima's hands pinned above his head and feeling his mouth and tongue working their way around the collar was driving him insane. Though he liked the way the collar felt and how crazy it drove Tetsu, he missed feeling Tetsurou's mouth all over his neck. 

“Tetsu, I'm clo– I wanna hold you, please!” Tsukishima cried as he felt himself reaching his end. 

Kuroo thankfully let go of his bound hands to rest both hands on his hips to set a punishing pace, Tsukishima was sure he was going to leave marks on his skin and that thought had him wrap his bound hands around Kuroo's neck and drag him in for a kiss as he came hard between them. His inner walls clenched around Kuroo and brought him over the edge too, milking Kuroo through his orgasm. 

Kuroo's hips circled into Tsukishima grinding out his release that had Tsukishima spasm, overstimulated. When they both came down from their high they laughed and held each other close. 

“Thank you.” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima as he untied his bound hands. Once his hands were free Tsukishima caressed Kuroo's face and kissed him deeply. 

“We are definitely doing that again.” 

“Yeah?” Kuroo chuckled as his finger trailed the collar.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima agreed with a sigh when Kuroo took the collar off and latched himself to his neck, licking and marking him like he used to. “But I'm getting a thinner collar next time. I miss feeling your lips on my neck.” 

Kuroo chuckled into Tsukishima's neck the vibrations tickling him. “Yeah, I did too. We can always just use that choker you got.” 

Tsukishima snorted. “We could, or I could get a cat or dog collar that has your name on it.” 

Kuroo's pupils dilated and Tsukishima grinned cheekily at the sight. “You like that idea?” 

“Love it.” Kuroo purred and claimed Tsukishima's mouth in a kiss, hips grinding into Tsukishima as they both hardened and started on round two. 

Tsukishima wondered how Kuroo would feel if he also got a leash?

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me anything on Curiouscat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
